Vegeta
|-|Base= |-|Super Sayian= |-|Super Saiyan 2/Majin= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Evolution= Summary Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans. he is very proud and stubborn so stubborn that even when mind controlled by Babidi he disobeyed him to fight Goku and then again to protect his family from Majin Buu. He started as a villain but as time passed he became a good guy after marrying Bulma and having Trunks. 'Powers and Stats' [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 5-B. At least 5-B | High 5-A to Low 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B to 4-A '''| '''4-B, 3-A, likely High 3-A, Low 2-C as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Name: Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans Origin Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 52 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 4 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Elite Saiyan Warrior/Z-Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled martial artist, Afterimage creation, Flight, Chi Manipulation for defensive and offensive purposes, Incredible willpower/Stubbornness (Was able to resist being turned into a Majin by Babidi), Ki sensing, Telekinesis, Capable of transformation to increase his power even further (Either to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a smaller boost in strength and speed or can use his Super Saiyan transformations up to 2 for a boost in all of his stats), A physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from near fatal injuries, The ability to self-destruct, Lightning Manipulation, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” as a Super Saiyan Blue, Immortality (Temporarily Type 7, until Resurrection in Buu Saga). [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Planet level (Far superior to Nappa, stated he was going to turn the Earth into ashes). At least Planet level as an Oozaru (Despite being weakened, he was able to easily overwhelm Goku) | Dwarf Star level+ (Superior to first form Frieza), increased to Small Star level+ after being healed by Dende (Superior to third form Frieza) | Large Star level (Fodderized Android 19 and fought evenly with Android 18), increased to Large Star level+ after Hyperbolic Time Chamber training (Curb-stomped Semi-Perfect Cell and capable of hurting Perfect Cell). Large Star level+ with Final Flash (It was stated that if Cell took the full force of the blast, he would have been killed) | Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Cell Saga) | Solar System level (Base). Universe level, likely High Universe level ''' as SBG and SSB. (Drastically above Super Saiyan God Goku as a Saiyan Beyond God, and capable of becoming significantly stronger as a Super Saiyan Blue. Blew up the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). '''Universe level+ as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution (After "breaking through his shell" in a manner similar to Ultra Instinct Goku, along with Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x20 Goku, traded blows with Jiren, who started showing a hint of his true power. Jiren even noted that their attacks had become sharper than before. After powering up further, he was able to overwhelm God of Destruction Toppo, who was stated to have the powers of a God of Destruction, worried Beerus with his power, and surprised SSB Kaio-ken x20 Goku with the amount of energy he was released during his transformation. Vegeta defeated Toppo with his Final Explosion, which he even survived due to being astronomically stronger than he was the first time he used it) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Could fight on par with Kaioken X3 Goku) | Relativistic in Combat Speed and Short Burst Speed with likely FTL reaction speed (Can dodge Frieza's lasers) | FTL+ i'''n Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (SSJ Vegeta should be comparable to SSJ Goku) | At least '''FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Can keep up with Goku Super Saiyan 2) | Massively FTL (Base). Massively FTL+ as SBG and SSB. (Comparable to Goku, who could keep somewhat up with Beerus). Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution (Can keep with Jiren, who was starting to show his true power) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Class XJ. At least Class XJ as an Oozaru (Superior to Goku in strength back in the Saiyan Saga) | Class XGJ '''| Class XTJ', increased to '''Class' XTJ+ | Class XPJ (Traded blows with Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Class XPJ (Base). Universal, likely High Universal as SBG and SSB. Universal+ as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution [[Durability|'Durability']]: Planet level. At least Planet level as an Oozaru | Dwarf Star level+, increased to Small Star level+ '''| '''Large Star level, increased to Large Star level+ | Solar System level to Multi-Solar System '''| '''Solar System level (Base). Universe level, likely High Universe level as SBG and SSB. Universe level+ as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Inhumanly high. Can train or fight for prolonged periods of time without rest. Also noted for having a higher endurance to physical punishment than other Z fighters his stubbornness known no bounds even when mind controlled he broke free because he wanted to fight Goku [[Range|'Range']]: Standard melee range. Tens of meters as an Oozaru. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary increased to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks (Base). Universal with ki blasts and attacks as SBG and SSB. Standard Equipment: Scouter which reads power levels as Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Discards it later in the series once he can sense power levels. He wears Saiyan battle armor. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Highly experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior. Weaknesses: Vegeta cannot survive in the vacuum of space, he possesses dangerous overconfidence, he is quite prone to letting his pride override his common sense, and anger can make him a sloppy fighter, rather than an effective fighter but it makes him physically stronger. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bang Beam:' A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. *'Big Bang Attack:' Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. *'Blaster Meteor:' Vegeta unleashes multiple yellow Energy Waves, causing a cloud of explosions. He used a similar attack against Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' A razor-sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. *'Double Galick Cannon:' Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponent's chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. *'Final Burst Cannon:' Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. *'Final Crash:' A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. *'Final Explosion:' Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone-like corpse. *'Final Flash:' Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell; though Cell moved to the side just before being hit, it still blew off part of his upper body, though the Android regenerated. It was stated that if Cell took the blast's full force, he would have been killed. *'Final Galick Cannon:' Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *'Hellzone Grenade:' Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan absorbed, through the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. *'Telekinesis:' Vegeta pointed his finger and destroyed a Saibaman internally. *'Afterimage:' The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. *'Super Saiya-jin forms (SSJ, ASSJ, SSJ2, SBG, and SSJB) and Majin form:' Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | 'Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Resistance Users Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Murderers Category:Princes Category:Evil Characters Category:Self Destruction Users Category:Royalty Category:Rage Users Category:Humanoids Category:Anti-Villains Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Adults Category:Saiyans Category:Athletes Category:Fusion Users Category:Immortals